


Half Gems

by Octoling



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoling/pseuds/Octoling
Summary: Dan and Phil never thought much of the gems in their skin, other than the questions that never seem to have any answers. It has become apart of them and something they know is unique to them, at least it was till they meet another person named Steven with a gem, which started a whole adventure in a whole world Dan and Phil never knew was there. The question is how far are they willing to take this?





	Half Gems

"Subscribe by clicking subscribe down below the video and, Dan do you have anything to say?" I ask.   
"I am way to salty for your shit." Dan says.   
We just finished a Dan vs Phil where I ended up coming on top. Dan was so sure he was going to win that he hardly practiced. It came as a surprise to both of us that I ended up winning.   
"Bye!" I say laughing as I end the recording.   
Dan gets up and stretches. "So, what are we going to do now?" He asks. "We've got a few days before we need to edit the video."  
"I am hungry." I say. "Should we order pizza?"  
"Eh, there is a new place I kind of want to go check out." He says. "We will have to take a cab there since there is no delivery for it, but people have been saying its good."  
"Sounds good." I say. "But I would change your shirt if I were you."  
"What's wrong with this shirt?" Dan asks. "It's one of my favourites."  
"Gem."  
Dan looks down on his waist and sees what I mean. On his left side sits his obsidian gem, taking shape as a dragon tooth. Dan rolls his eyes.  
"Well, okay then." He says as he heads to his room to get a different shirt. "I will be ready in a few minutes, I need to find another good shirt."  
"Wear the black one!" I yell out.  
"Not helpful!" Dan laughs.  
I get up and go to my room to get my jacket. I sometimes wonder if it is hard hiding Dans gem. I wouldn't know since mine is on my chest. Pretty much everything covers the gem so I never really have to worry about it. Dan has obsidian, I have bronzite. A light brown gem with dark lines and speckles all the way through it. I've learnt through looking up gems that its is in a navette shape, but really I just refer to it as a long oval. I put my hand over it for a moment before putting on my jacket.  
We both know we are half of something else, which is why we have these gems embedded into our skins. What, though, remains a mystery to us. I never learnt much about this gem and what it does for me, and Dan is in the same boat. I guess it is one of those things that connected us so well. We either live in a cloud of mysterious mysteries and questions together, or we find out what all this is together. We always meant to do research or try and find people who know what these gems are, but we either forget, turn up nothing after fifteen minutes, or just rather do anything else. But every once in a while, Dan spends the night talking my ear off of the countless things these gems could mean when he gets freaked out by it. I've had to try and calm him down a few times before.  
At this point, I wonder if we will ever get any answers about these things. As far as our family knows, the gems were just a life source for the alien creatures we come from. But something tells me there is more to them than just that.  
I put my jacket on and wait in the living room for Dan to come out. He isn't long and we get a ride down to the restaurant. It isn't all that fancy, just a place to have a meal with some old friends. I normally wouldn't have sushi at a place like this, considering it is on the outskirts of town, but I trust Dan. We sit down across from each other and look through the menu. All the food here looks really good, or I am just hungry. We place our orders and start talking about request fans have for the gaming channel. Some people suggest some interesting games and its always fun seeing what they find.  
"Some people are in disagreements with this one." Dan says.  
"I wonder why." I say. "I mean, it doesn't look bad at all. Looks rather cute if anything."  
That is when we heard something outside. A loud crash. We both look at each other and wonder what that was. A few car alarms start going off and we hear someone yelling to get people out of the restaurant. People start getting up and running. We follow and, as soon as we get outside, we see a huge monster standing there. A monster with very long hair and different shades of orange, red and blue. I freeze up but Dan grabs me and we hide behind a car. All we can hear is whatever that thing is destroying some cars and whatever else it can get its hands on. Eventually, a young teen girl with a sword falls next to us. Seems like she got thrown or something.  
"Are you okay?" Dan asks.  
"Yes, I am fine." She says.  
She leans up against the car with us. At this point, we don't know what we are going to do, or how we are going to get out of here. I worry leaving this spot will attract the monster to us. But staying here will just leave us just as open.  
"What are we going to do?" Dan asks. "And why do you have a sword?"  
"I fight these things all the time." The girl says.  
"You mean there is more like that one?" I ask.  
"Yes." the girl says and looks towards us.  
She catches the sight of something that shines a little light towards her eyes. She looks at it and a smile comes on her face.  
"Wait, you are a Gem!" She says to Dan  
Dan looks at her a bit confused.  
"A Gem?" He asks.  
"Yes!" She says. "You have to have some sort of weapon or something that can help!"  
Dan and I just look at each other for a moment. Neither of us have any idea what this girl is saying.  
"You must know." She says. "A spear? Gloves? Or maybe it's a shield like Steven!"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Dan says. "We hardly have any idea what these things even are on either of us."  
The girl looks at us for a moment. "Really?" She asks. "How?"  
We both shrug. At that point, the monster finds us. The girl gets up and holds on to her sword. She runs up to the monster and fights it off. It gets knocked over and it almost falls on us when someone else holds the monster up from falling on us. A woman wearing red with a star on her chest and huge gloves on her hands, and her skin is red too?  
"Run." She says.  
Dan and I start to run as a young man next to us with a pink shield comes beside us. I have no idea what is going on at this point. The monster seems to have run off as the girl and the woman in red comes up to us and the young man. The young man is a little shorter than the girl with the sword, and he is wearing a shirt with a star on it. Both of them seem to be in their teens.  
"Hello." The women in red says to us. "I am Garnet."  
"Uhh..." Dan says. "I am Dan, this is Phil."  
"Nice to meet you." She says. "Connie says one of you is a Gem like Steven is."  
"Woah, really?" The guy says.  
Apparently his name is Steven, and the girl is Connie. But what is with this whole Gem thing?  
"I'm not sure about that." I say.  
"Sure you are!" Connie says to Dan. "You have a gem on your side!"  
"Woah, woah, what is all this Gem stuff?" Dan asks.  
"You don't know?" Steven says.  
"As far as we know, Gems act like a heart for an alien race." I say. "Neither of us really know why we have the stones."  
"Then I guess we have some catching up to do." Garnet says. "Once, a long time ago..."  
"Garnet, I think it is best if we find a place to sit and talk." Steven says. "This is a long story."  
We all agree and go to a nearby coffee shop that didn't seem to be effected by a monster attacking. We sit down, get something to drink, and Garnet starts her story. True to Stevens word, its a long story about a leader named Rose and enemies that follow Diamonds. It is hard to keep up, but by the end of it I know Dan and I feel the same sense of unease.  
"And that is where we are now, protecting the earth from any attacks that may happen." Steven ends the story off.  
"Well..." I say.  
"That is something." Dan says.  
"You never knew this story?" Connie asks.  
"No one ever knew the story." I say.  
We sat there in quiet for a moment before Garnet starts to speak again.  
"There is a warp point close by." Garnet says. "Since the both of you are Gems, we better start your training."  
"Wait, what?!?" Dan says.  
I can tell this is way too much for Dan. This is too much for me. Learning about a war, invasion, Gems, a place called Homeworld. I am unsure of what to make of it all. I take a breath.  
"This is a little too much to handle all at once." I say. "We knew nothing about our gems till today. I think we might need a little time to digest all this information."  
"Why would you be digesting information when you didn't eat it?" Garnet asks.  
"It's a figure of speech, Garnet." Steven says. "And I am sure it will be fine if you don't want to get involved with all this Gem stuff. I understand the feeling of being overwhelmed by it."  
We spend a little while longer at the coffee shop before saying goodbye and going home. Dan still looks a little shocked by it all. When we get home, Dan lays on the couch.  
"You okay?" I ask him.  
"Yes, Phil, I am just fine." Dan says. "Just found out that there is an entire society that wants us dead and we have some strange power we never learnt about therefore have no way of controlling it. Just fine"  
I sit down on the other couch and just think of what to say. He is right, there is a lot to be stressed over. At the same time, I wonder if we really should be going down the hole that is this whole Gem stuff. After all, from what Garnet says, it will take a lot of time from everything. And going between Beach City and our home is another thing to think about.  
"So, do we go with the training?" I ask.  
"I have no idea." Dan replies.


End file.
